Let the Sun Rain Down On Me
by SongofHopeandHonor
Summary: Fifty-sentence fic focusing on Katara and Zuko's relationship. Themes range from fluff to angst. Enjoy!


A/N: I thought I would try out the fifty sentences format for my favorite AtLA couple, Zuko and Katara! Themes range from fluff to angst, but focus mostly on humor and romance. None of the sentences are related, for the most part.

Please leave a review telling me what you think so I can improve! You could also leave your thoughts on any other possible LoK/AtLA couples that you think I should write a 50-sentence fic about!

* * *

**Adaption**

He has to get used to her, she has to get used to him, but they can't quite bring themselves to do it—she can't help but glare at him whenever he walks back, her blue eyes snapping with dislike, his flinching away as if she could burn him, as if _she _were the Firebender.

**Storm**

She cries at night, when the lightning slams into the ground, when the thunder shakes the ceiling of the sky, and lets him gather her close, lets him whisper that it will never happen again, that they're both _safe_, that lightning is no longer their enemy.

**Town**

She sees a flash of dark hair and amber eyes, and blanches, the fruit she'd been assessing rolling from her fingers to bruise itself on the ground, before she shakes her head rapidly and convinces herself that there could be no possible way the Fire Nation prince had found them in this remote Earth Kingdom village.

**Save**

He finds it funny, the way two former enemies have managed to heal each other in such significant ways, and he thanks Agni every day that she was sent into his life to save him, to let him save her.

**Order**

He fumbles the tray of tea and creeps into the shadows when he catches sight of a familiar set of blue robes and brunette hair, disregarding the incensed patron demanding that "Lee" not spill his order.

**Judgment**

She wants to strike him for breaking her trust, for severing that single taught thread that had connected them, only to betray her and bring about her wrathful judgment.

**Inertia**

She has sent him crashing down a slope of confusion, want, determination, and he can't help but dig his heels in, longing for that stillness of the past.

**Legend**

People whisper of the unlikely love between the Lord of the Fire Nation and a wild Southern Waterbender, swooning and scoffing and longing for a love of their own, a love that beats the odds skeptics have placed.

**Gown**

As much as she loves him, she refuses to wear those heavy crimson Fire Nation gowns and robes, instead opting to traipse about in proud woolen blue.

**Competition**

Perhaps it is unhealthy to constantly compete and clash with one's romantic partner, but they both live for their sparring sessions—and what those grappling, sweaty bouts lead to.

**Departure**

Their embrace is tight, and prolonged—perhaps too prolonged for Aang, who begins to cough significantly, casting a suspicious look their way—but he doesn't interrupt his friends' goodbye.

**Sermon**

"You don't have to preach to them constantly, Katara, the children know it isn't right to look down on others…what do you mean snobbery is in their blood?"

**Tribe**

It is too cold here—too white and blank and sweeping—but all the same, he feels as if he's been welcomed into a second, warmer, family.

**Fifteen**

On her fifteenth birthday, he gives her a present that turns her to stone and brings blood to her cheeks—a soft, tentative kiss on the lips that lasts for exactly fifteen seconds.

**Shouting**

Their arguments, though rare enough, can be heard throughout the palace, to the point where servants have taken to carrying sets of earplugs in their pockets.

**Resume**

Whenever they meet again, it as if they've picked up from a conversation that happened a mere five minutes ago, and they always fall into the familiar rhythm of a friendship that transcends description.

**Dozen**

"I don't know about your plans, Prince Zuko, but I would love to have at least a dozen beautiful great-nieces and –nephews."

**Honoring**

He is nothing if not honorable, and so when he loses their bet, he kneels and allows her to clamber onto his back as if he were an ostrich horse.

**Skin**

She loves his skin, from the smooth alabaster of his arms to the puckered red of his scar, and expresses her appreciation by kissing every inch of it.

**Bend**

When the news of Ursa's return reaches her ears, she whoops out her delight, bends him over her arm, and plants a sloppy kiss on his surprised mouth.

**Falling**

Sometimes he dreams of falling down a hill of fire, but when he wakes up, she's always there to catch him.

**Bond**

Whatever is between them is not quite platonic, not quite romantic, but it is a bond that that goes deeper than the gold that is cradled in the earth's crust.

**Accidental**

"I—I didn't mean to, I mean, your lips were just there—what do you mean you're going to freeze my—"

**Burn**

She doesn't flinch away from the burn scar, but rather runs her beautiful lips over its grooves and bumps.

**Tracking**

His persistence makes her want to smack him, but even as he tracks her and her friends down, she can't help but admire his tenacity, a little bit.

**Reading**

Sometimes she snatches his books from his hands and kisses his mouth, and he doesn't mind in the least.

**Approval**

"Well, it's kind of unexpected, Zuko but…even though it's _really_ weird to see you kissing my sister, I guess you're good for each other."

**Exploration**

They grapple at each other, move their mouths clumsily, make up lack of experience with sheer enthusiasm and the determination to discover, to coax sighs and learn secrets.

**Envy**

People mutter about how much they envy the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, for such obvious love and trust is something so rare that many would kill for it.

**Remove**

Every night, she prays very hard to La and Yue that the spirits will be benevolent enough to extract the memory of him from her heart.

**Compassion**

Many claim that they are opposites—too dissimilar to work out, but it's their mutual capacity for compassion that ultimately convinces people that Zuko and Katara may not be so different after all.

**Binding**

The glue that holds them together threatens to dissolve sometimes, trust washed in the acid of strife, but in the end they are both stronger than that.

**Reflex**

When she kisses him, he grapples her closer more out of pure reflexive instinct than anything else, perhaps because she smells so very good.

**Search**

Her eyes search is, and, eerily enough, he is quite certain that she sees into his thoughts and heart.

**Sugar**

"Mm, I think I know why Toph calls you Sugar Queen now—no don't hit me!"

**Addition**

"Sweetheart, I _promise_ that the new baby isn't going to pee on your bed sheets in the middle of the night."

**Friction**

The way his body moves against hers, the way his chest and hips grind over her, she swears her hair might light on fire from the sheer heat and friction.

**Poster**

"You know, even though the scar's on the wrong side, I think this is a pretty accurate depiction of you, Sifu Stuffy Pants."

**Wind**

The glorious length of her coarse brunette hair is always beautiful, but nothing can compare to the sight of the wind running wild fingers through it.

**Breeze**

She would have to disagree with him regarding that, for _nothing_ is more beautiful than the way his silky hair looks when a breeze ruffles it.

**Incompatible **

When Azula mocks them and declares them incompatible, they only shrug and exchange soft smiles, because, really, they've already thought as much themselves, only to prove themselves wrong time and time again.

**Tear**

Sometimes they kiss so hard that their lips tear, and they bleed into one another's mouths.

**Tooth **

He sinks a sharp tooth into her bottom lip, and she laughs aloud from the tickle.

**Treasure**

They value nothing more than the family they've built, for it is worth a treasure trove of shining gold and dripping jewels.

**Shelter**

When their friends wake up the next morning, they find Zuko and Katara curled up on Appa's tail, Zuko's outer tunic sheltering them from the morning sun.

**Horizon**

She actually hates the sunrise, the way it creeps up on the horizon, signaling the return of fire, but with him, it isn't so vile.

**Temptation**

The temptation to sink her teeth into his neck as she would a rip piece of fruit is almost too much to bear—as if she weren't conflicted enough regarding him.

**Corpse**

She's cold as a corpse in his arms, shivering from fear and adrenaline, but at least she's alive, and least they're both alive.

**Flavor**

"You're the one who tastes like sugar, Sifu Hotman."

**Reflection**

He really hates his face, but when he sees himself reflected in her wide eyes, it isn't so bad.


End file.
